Lies and Truth
by shirokuro hime
Summary: Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi baju indonesia,dua pemuda itu berdiri berhadapan di tengah hujan. "jadi...semua yang kau katakan itu bohong?" isaknya. latar:masa-masa penjajahan belanda


**W****arning:**

**OOC,Banyak Typo,One-shot**

**Sampe kapanpun hetalia itu punya hidekaz himaruya (kalau ane yang punya pasti tokoh indonesia yang sya buat :v)  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Rintik-rintik hujan menetes di baju pemilik rambut hitam.<p>

Dan akhirnya rintik-rintik hujan itu semakin deras membasahi seluruh bajunya.

Tampak dari kejauhan beberapa orang.

Di satu sisi tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam berkulit sawo matang terduduk di tanah dan menggenggam tangannya.

Dia menangis.

Di belakangnya tampak pemuda-pemuda yang sudah rubuh-mati,sambil memegang senjata.

Sedangkan di sisi lain tampak seorang bule dengan rambut jabrik kuning keperakan.

Di dahinya ada luka kecil.

Dia mengenakan syal putih biru di lehernya.

Di belakangnya patriot-patriot belanda memegang senjata mengarahkannya ke pemuda berambut hitam tadi.

Si pemuda berambut hitam meringis,dia mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat sampai-sampai secercak bercak darah mengalir dari tangannya bercampur dengan air hujan.

Si pemuda bule hanya melihat pemuda di hadapannya dengan muka datar.

"Kh..sial..."Isaknya.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang mengenakan baju militer berwarna putih dengan ikat pinggang di tengahnya hanya bisa terisak,negaranya telah hancur.

Akhirnya si pemuda bule membuka mulutnya "Apakah kau Personifikasi negara Indonesia alias Muhammad Jaka?" Tanyanya dengan dingin.

Si pemuda berambut hitam tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Dia hanya menangis.

"Kutanyakan sekali lagi,apakah kau personifikasi negara Indonesia alias Muhammad Jaka?" Si pemuda bule mulai tidak sabar.

Lagi-lagi si pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil jaka hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Tiba-tiba si pemuda bule mencengkram kerah Jaka.

Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas muka Jaka yang lengket karena kena air matanya.

"Aku...tak bisa memaafkanmu..setelah semua yang kuperbuat...inikah balasannya?!"

Si pemuda belanda melirik ke bawah.

.

.

.

-Flashback-

Chibi indonesia berlari ke arah netherland.

"Nether-nee-chan!"

"Oya,oya,indon!jangan berlari-lari di koridor..nanti kau bakal terpeleset!"

"Maaf!"

Dulu indonesia hanya anak kecil yang tidak memiliki siapa-siapa.

Banyak yang ingin mengurusnya misalnya portugal,inggris, tetapi akhirnya netherland yang mengurusnya selama 350 tahun.

Pada awal-awalnya dia sangat baik.

Tetapi sejak indon beranjak dewasa sikapnya berubah drastis.

Dia disuruh melakukan ini itu oleh netherland.

Dan akhirnya...pemuda-pemuda indon dibunuh satu persatu oleh netherland.

Indo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa melihat rakyatnya dibunuh.

"Aku sangat salah menilaimu,Netherland..."Air mata indo mengalir terus tidak menandakan akan berhenti.

"Nether-nee-chan..."

Mata netherland agak terbelalak mendengar nama itu.

Keping-keping memori tiba-tiba muncul di kepala netherlands.

Dan...

20 November 1610

"Personifikasi negara indonesia,Muhammad Jaka..apa aku salah?"

Anak itu berdiri di depan si pemuda jabrik.

Mata berwarna coklatnya berbinar-binar melihat ke arah pemuda di depannya.

"I-iya.."Jawabnya takut.

Si pemuda jabrik membungkukkan badannya sampai dia pas di depan wajah anak itu.

"Namaku Lucas van Verden personifikasi negara belanda,dan mulai hari ini aku akan membuat janji padamu indonesia"dia meraih sesuatu di balik jaketnya-sebuah kertas.

Dia menyerahkannya ke chibi indonesia yang hanya bengong dari tadi.

"Bacalah"

Anak itu membuka kertas yang diberikan pemuda bule itu.

Dia membacanya sejenak dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya ke pemuda itu

Dia mengangguk tanda setuju.

Si pemuda bule itu melukiskan senyumnya di wajahnya.

Mereka berjabat tangan

Tanda bahwa ikatan indonesia dan netherland telah bersatu.

5 mei 1611

Lucas sedang duduk di sofa empuk di ruang tengah sambil menghisap pipanya.

"Nether-nee-chan!"

Lucas menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan menemukan jaka yang kotor kena lumpur. Kemejanya dan celana pendeknya jadi penuh noda.

"Oya,oya,apa yang terjadi?"Tanyanya lembut.

"Aku dikejar-kejar ayam!"Isaknya.

Sepertinya dia menganggu ayam-ayam di depan teras.

Lucas menghela napas

"Sudah kubilang kan?jangan menganggu ayam-ayam itu lagi.."Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap pipi chibiindo.

22 agustus 1658

Indonesia yang sudah beranjak remaja berjalan menuju pintu kayu di depannya.

-brak-

"Nether-nee-chan"

"Ada apa? Aku sibuk..."

"Ah tidak,aku..hanya ingin mengajakmu main..."

10 Desember 1765

Indonesia sudah tampak seperi 18 tahun.

"Netherland,tentang pembuatan kanal.."

"Sebentar aku sibuk..jepang menyerang lagi...kerjakan saja sendiri.."

"..baiklah.."

6 Maret 1805

Indonesia tampak layaknya orang dewasa berumur 24 tahun padahal dia sendiri sudah hampir berumur 500 tahun.

"Netherland,ada serangan dari atas..kurasa kita harus membuat tempat perlindungan di bawah tanah.."

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri indo..?Aku.."

"Yah,baiklah"

17 Agustus 1845 (100 tahun sebelum kemerdekaan indonesia)

Tap tap

"Indonesia! Di mana kau?!"

"Aku disini...ada apa?"

Netherland menarik kerah baju indo

"Dengarkan aku...buat para pekerja itu bekerja lebih cepat lagi.."

Indonesia menepis tangan netherland.

"Apa kau gila?!Kalau kau biarkan terus seperti ini mereka akan mati!dan kau suruh mereka bekerja lebih cepat?! Kau bukan manusia lagi!"

"APA PEDULIKU?!"

16 april 1932

Tampak Darah berceceran di lantai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!.Teriak Indonesia murka.

barisan orang-orang sedang mengantri di hadapannya,ya...barisan orang yang sedang menunggu kematian.

"Bangsat!Lepaskan aku!Kau bukan Lucas lagi! Siapa kau?!"

Baju pemuda belanda itu dipenuhi dengan darah,dia mengenggam sebuah parang yang berlumuran darah.

Indonesia menggeliat karena anak buah Lucas mengikatnya,dia duduk di kursi, diikat dan disuruh melihat rakyatnya dibunuh.

"HENTIKAN!"

17 Desember 1940

Netherland melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah indonesia.

Indonesia masih saja terduduk meratapi kesalahannya.

"Kau terus membohongiku ternyata dari dulu.."Desis indonesia dengan nada yang penuh dengan kemarahan,kemurkaan.

"Kau saja yang tak sadar.."

"Jadi semua yang kau katakan itu...bohong?"

Netherlands menenggak ludah "ya,itu semua bohong"

Mata indonesia membelalak dan mengeluarkan air mata dengan sangat banyak.

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut jabrik itu mengangkat tangannya-memberikan sinyal kepada patriot di belakangnya.

"Semoga..personifikasi negara indonesia selanjutnya...lebih pintar daripadamu"

DOR

Sosok itu pun terjatuh terbaring.

Matanya menatap kosong ke arah netherland.

Dari keningnya keluar banyak darah.

Netherland menyimpan kembali revolvernya ke jaketnya.

Dia dan patriotnya pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan mayat indonesia yang lemas di tengah hujan

"Afscheid indonesia"

* * *

><p>Author,s note:<p>

Afshceid= selamat tinggal

* * *

><p>hah..akhirnya FF ini kelar juga...padahal FF saya yang lain masihg belum kelar<p>

saya udh lama nyimpen ide ini dan akhirnya simsalabim! #plak

jadi deh FF ini

saya banyak banget nyari referensi untuk FF yang sangat gaje,banyak typo,dan ooc ini

dan akhir kata dari saya yang awesome ini *digebukin

dont forget to review,fav,dan follow ya :3 *promosi Rnr


End file.
